


Death of the Ribezura

by shadows_wish



Series: DBZ/Super Re-Write [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_wish/pseuds/shadows_wish
Summary: me and my friends were coming up with ideas for our DBZ/Super re-write and we came up with the idea of what if my character Sariel died in the Cell arc so we made a little fic based off of that idea.





	Death of the Ribezura

**Author's Note:**

> fennel belongs to my friend: amebrcreek  
> ramu belongs to my friend: dragi and dragi also helped me out with writing this

A completely dead silence filled the air, as Sariel sat and stared down at the ground, being quiet and mostly motionless. It’s almost like she was frozen in time. Her expression on her face was a mixture of sadness and rage and she could be seen shaking. She was trying her best to keep it together mentally and emotionally, but something was about to break free. She had felt like she lost everything all over again.

 

Without warning, the Ribezuran turned her attention to Cell, her eye twitching furiously, “You… You’re a monster! You’ve killed all my friends, people I considered family… You’ve killed everything in my life…! Do you enjoy this!? If so, you are nothing but just a pathetic bastard!” She spat, catching the attention of the cyborg as her aura flared up, and sparks of uncontrolled ki started to flicker around her.

 

She stood back up, her tail lashing about out of extreme irritation. A faint growling could be heard, in which Cell began to smirk at this cute little fluffy alien in the corner, “What’s the matter? Did I strike a nerve?” Ramu and Fennel stared at the two in horror, watching their best friend go from a sweet little angel to what seemed like a demon.

 

Gohan glanced at Sariel as well, shaking in fear as he knew that an angry Sariel means that nothing will end well. Before he could say anything, the Ribezuran suddenly leapt at Cell, screaming in pure rage. The hybrid cyborg couldn’t react fast enough and began to get a face full of energy claws. She continuously slashed him over and over again, tears falling from her face like a waterfall. She leapt off of him, and headbutted him in the gut, causing him to spit out splatters of blood.

“DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!” Sariel shouted, raising her energy claw in which she scratched his chest. “Sariel, stop! Please!” Cried a scared Gohan, which made her stop for a brief second. The Ribezuran looked back at him, staring at him for a few seconds.

She started snarling again, stepping towards the hybrid saiyan who began backing up fearfully. Ramu dashed over to the out of control Ribezuran and grabbed her, tears welling up in his eyes as he shook in terror, “Sariel, please… We need you to calm down please… D-Doing this isn’t going to help.” She stared at the Buramutan, who was crying in her chest, and fired a ki blast at him. The blast sent him flying back against the rock he was sat against, Fennel screaming out for him.

Sariel’s ki flared up again as she screamed into the air. She was losing more control now than ever. Cell stumbled back up, holding his arm and began glaring at Sariel. The Ribezuran began running towards Fennel and Ramu on all fours like a wild beast, and leapt in the air readying her energy claws. She would of successfully landed a hit on them, but was sent crashing into the ground after being hit by a ki blast from Cell, which caused her to let out a blood-curdling screech.

The out of control Ribezuran rose shakingly on her knees, placing one hand on her wound, before raising it to her face. She stared at the blood dripping down off her palm before she weakly looked back up at Cell with an expression of primal fear. She shook violently before collapsing on her side, barely even able to breathe. She slowly motioned her pupils to face her friends, who were staring at her in shock, “Gohan… My friends… I-I’m sorry…” She weakly rasped, coughing up blood before she looked at the sky, also weakly smiling.

 

“I… I couldn’t protect you all.. Especially… 16..” Sariel gave a weak laugh that faded within a couple seconds. She knew her days were numbered. Without even an action, her eyes slowly closed, and her head laid on the ground, a puddle of blood peeking out under where her body laid. The wind began to blow dust across the desert with again, dead silence in the air.

 

Everyone was devastated, Sariel was dead. No ifs or buts about it. Cell was even silent… for a second, and suddenly began chuckling, then it erupted into maniacal laughter, “Well, that didn’t take long. I’m surprised she even stayed alive for as long as she did, but it doesn’t matter. She was a pile of red dirt anyway, nothing I couldn’t handle!” He crossed his arms again, a large grin on his face full of prideful malice. Gohan was frozen still, tears welling up in his eyes once more, but he felt as if he couldn’t do anything to stop this.

 

Ramu rose back up, Fennel having tried his best to take care of him, and immediately sensed something was wrong. The scent of blood was all too familiar to him at this point, and he noticed Sariel wasn’t there. Until he looked down in front of him. He yelped, covering his mouth with his hand as he started crying again. He ran over to Sariel’s still corpse, unable to comprehend what was going on.

That was until he heard the cyborg say such awful insults. He immediately directed his attention to Cell, his ears lowered against his head, “…What was that?…” He glared with the most hatred anyone could muster. Cell stared at the Buramutan and chuckled once more, “I said she’s a pile of red d-” Ramu had heard enough.

 

He teleported from where he sat, and delivered the strongest punch to Cell’s face as he could, “-irt.” Ramu recoiled in shock, the fact that didn’t even faze him made him fall back into the dust. He inhaled a breathe and tried his hardest to effect the cyborg. Punching, kicking, slashing and even throwing in a blast of ki. Cell sighed, closing his eyes as he let the Buramutan try to do anything against him.

 

Ramu growled in frustration, he couldn’t do anything.. He leapt away from Cell, landing back on the rock, thinking of anything else he could try. He shook his head, his eye twitched and jumped back at the cyborg, screaming out a swear. He lashed his tail against Cell’s face, actually causing some deep cuts. Still wasn’t enough to make him wince though.

 

Cell tapped his foot against the ground impatiently, but felt a small itch on his face. Putting his finger onto his forehead, he pulled it back to see there was actually blood. His blood. He growled, his eye twitching slightly, “Oh, you actually did something.”

Without warning, he yanked the poor Buramutan by his arm and slammed him face first into the ground. Ramu coughed up a splatter of blood, tears flying everywhere, but oh, Cell wasn’t done yet. Ramu starred up weakly at the cyborg, but was quickly yanked back up by his top, and kneed in the stomach. The buramutan let out a pained yelp, his breathe shortened out by the hit. Cell grinned maniacally and grasped onto his head, trying to crush it.

 

Ramu screamed so loud it echoed in the air and rumbled the ground slightly, and that’s when Gohan lost it. He dashed up to the cyborg and kicked him forcefully in the face, screaming, “STOP THIS!” which caused Cell to stumble back on his feet and drop the buramutan. Ramu coughed up more blood, gasping for air and slowly trying to crawl over to Fennel for help. He couldn’t even speak. Fennel, who has been frozen in horror for some time now immediately piped up, his fur puffing up in shock of the condition Ramu was in, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I’m SORRY-”

Gohan couldn’t watch this anymore, he needed to do something about this. This couldn’t go on for any longer…


End file.
